Mission: Protection
by VelvetRose529
Summary: When Dumbledore asks for help from the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, who will they send? And what could possibly go wrong? (Suggested for older teens)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Yeah yeah, another fanfiction from me :/ sorry lol And hey look, it's not like something I've done before! Yes, guys, I LIKE NARUTO! There I said it. Lol. Anywho, I'm not exactly far in it (Anime wise) but whatever. Here's my Fanfic. And I apologize for angsty, depressed, Sasuke but I HAD to put it in :/ My inner self wouldn't let me NOT put it in :(**

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha prided himself in being the last Uchiha to walk the grounds of Konohagakure. But on the day of the Genin exam, he arrived home from school to see someone sitting on his sofa. A black haired someone. A black eyed someone. That was someone Sasuke hadn't expected to see for a very long time. Because that someone was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

"What do you think you're doing, Itachi? Why are you here?" Sasuke got into a fighting stance, prepared to strike. He had sworn to kill his brother the day he ran away after killing their entire clan. Itachi just sat there, not batting an eye. He sat politely, legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. In front of him was a cup of tea. This just angered the young Uchiha more. Why wasn't he preparing for a fight? Sasuke had hoped he could have more time to prepare but since he was here...

"Can't I congratulate my little brother on passing his Genin exam?" This infuriated Sasuke. Acting as if there was nothing wrong. As if he hadn't killed their entire clan! Their entire family! The eldest Uchiha sighed, and shook his head. "I can see you aren't going to budge on this. I had a plan... but it would seem as if that plan was not meant to be carried out. You see, I wasn't going to return, but I was told to." Sasuke had absolutely no idea what his brother was going on about, until he reached the part about being told to return.

"By who?" Sasuke hadn't lowered his guard for a second, prepared to strike at a moments notice. His brother was still seated, hoping Sasuke would join him. But there was no way that was going to happen.

"The Third Hokage. He told me you would need me." Sasuke was confused and insulted. To be told that he needed to have a babysitter by a man he'd never truly met? Sasuke wanted to walk out right now and give that old geezer a piece of his mind, Hokage or not! But he wasn't leaving his sorry excuse for an older brother alone in his apartment! "Why aren't you at home?"

"Did you think I was going to live there? After that night?" Sasuke was still in position, not moving an inch. Anger was evident on his face, and every other part of him. But he wasn't just angry. He was full on pissed.

"I realize you have a right to be angry at me, you have a right to hate me, but you don't know the full story. I would tell it to you, but you don't trust me. One story isn't going to change that. I just came to say congratulations, and if you need me you know where to find me." He watched his brother get up, hands high in the air, and walk out of his apartment.

"Thanks," Sasuke grumbled. His brother turned and winked at him, just like he used to do, and he walked out, closing the door behind him. Sasuke sat down where his brother had been sitting, and looked straight ahead. He wasn't paying attention to whatever it was he was looking at either. He was just staring, deep in thought.

"Where the hell did he get tea?"

One Week Later

The time spent training with Kakashi Sensei was definitely worth it, he'd learned a bit about his team and how they would work together. Of course, he'd never say aloud that he cared even a little bit, it would ruin his image. Wouldn't want Sakura blabbing to Ino, she'd blab to everyone else.

He sat alone in his bedroom in the apartment, and looked into the bathroom. He saw the kunai sitting there on the counter. He'd sworn not to use it ever since HE had shown up, trying to be all brotherly. He kept his left arm bandaged to hide the scars but he knew it wouldn't last long. Unfortunately he had no training in medical ninjutsu, and could do nothing about the marks.

He kept thinking about that night, and tried to think of why he was being like this. But all he could remember was the cold look on Itachi's face, and he was suddenly a little kid again. Watching as his brother walked away from his brutally murdered family, leaving behind only him. Only Sasuke.

"How could you!?" Sasuke screamed when he was sure no one could hear him. "How..." Sasuke punched the bed. "Could..." Another punch. "You!?" One last punch. The bed was in two pieces, and Sasuke grumbled to himself, "they're gonna hate me... That's the third bed this month." He didn't even notice the blood spilling from his knuckles, but someone watching him did.

"Sasuke..."

One Month Later (one month and one week after the Genin exam)

Sasuke stared at the blade with longing. The kunai that never saw daylight. His best friend from the past... just once more... He shook his head. It was swimming, clouded in a fog. What was this feeling? He was drawn to the blade, and before he knew it the bandages had come off and the kunai was hovering over his arm. His already bleeding arm. Sasuke saw what he'd done and threw the kunai across the room. How could he allow himself to be so dependent on a piece of metal? He was disgusted with himself, and crawled into bed after hiding the evidence. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was feeling ashamed of himself.

Itachi saw this as the perfect time to launch his new plan. He snuck in after he knew Sasuke was fast asleep, and took the kunai, along with all of Sasuke's other weapons of self destruction. He put them in a box and took them away. Where the kunai had once laid, there was a note.

The next morning Sasuke woke up, and saw a piece of waving paper tacked to his dresser. He picked it up and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_I waited, but you never came. I fear if I keep waiting it will be too late. You know where to find me._

_Your Brother,_

_Itachi_

Sasuke looked for his kunai but couldn't find it. He could only assume Itachi had taken it and replaced it with the note. The bastard had probably taken it so Sasuke would come and retrieve it. But he had no intention of repeating last night.

It was another month before Sasuke went to meet his brother. He hated that he had to go but his addiction to the kunai was too great. He hated to admit but he was addicted to the pain. He was starting to get irritated too easily, and it was only so long that he could use his 'not enough sleep' excuse before Kakashi Sensei would try some kind of sleep intervention. (Which would probably involve that damned Icha Icha book somehow)

He arrived at the Uchiha compound and tried to fight back the horrible memories he associated with it. He walked the path robotically and knocked on the door of Itachi's old bedroom. The door opened and he walked in. He was surprised to see that the room looked almost the same as it had when he'd last been in there. The day he'd left the Uchiha compound. He turned to face Itachi.

"I want my things back. Now." Itachi just looked at him for a moment before responding, and when he did, his voice was quiet. To Sasuke, it sounded the same as when he was a little boy.

"I want to talk first." Sasuke stared down the older Uchiha. He didn't come here for some kind of family get together! He wanted his damned kunai back! He knew Itachi had taken his other... weapons too but he didn't care about those, he didn't use them as often. He needed the kunai... desperately.

"I don't want to talk, I want my kunai. Hand it over!" He held his hand out for his kunai but Itachi didn't budge. Sasuke was getting irritated, extremely irritated. He ran at Itachi and tried to attack but Itachi held his hand out to stop Sasuke. Sasuke tried to attack but nothing was working, and he wore himself out. He gasped for breath and landed on his bottom on the ground. "Give me back my things Itachi! Now!" He held out his hand again, even though he knew in his head that it was no good. Itachi wasn't the type to give up.

"Sasuke, please." Sasuke shook his head and stood up, preparing to attack again. Itachi sighed and shook his head, he didn't know how he was going to get his brother to listen. If he used force, Sasuke would never trust him! He had to think of something, he decided to wait for Sasuke to become too tired to fight.

Some time later, after Sasuke had tired himself out, Itachi started to speak. He told Sasuke everything about what had happened and why he'd murdered their entire clan. Why he, Sasuke, had been spared. When Itachi was finished, Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"What are you talking about!? What do you mean you were protecting me!?"

"Sasuke, you're my brother and I care about you. A lot. Why do you think I took your kunai? I couldn't bear to see you hurting yourself!" Sasuke let it sink in for a minute. It all made sense to him. His training had allowed him to not be completely blinded by hatred, and he understood.

"But you killed them. Every last one of them."

"But you're still here. However, I'm worried about you, Sasuke. Can we please... try to be a family again? Please, Sasuke. That's all I want. I didn't get to spend time with you when you were younger, now is my chance. Please." Sasuke didn't know what to say to Itachi. He hung his head and stood up.

"I'll live here with you, but don't expect much." And Sasuke kept his word. He returned to his apartment and gathered his belongings, and after telling the landlord he was leaving, he moved into the old compound. He was surprised to see how everything else had been cleaned up, and returned to his old room. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, fighting the memories. Itachi knocked and poked his head into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, what do you normally eat for dinner?"

"I don't." Itachi sighed, and shook his head at the young Uchiha.

"Well, are you hungry?" Sasuke shook his head. "You'd be surprised to see how well stocked we are on food." Sasuke just shook his head again. Itachi sighed, and decided not to push it, he didn't have to worry if Sasuke decided to skip dinner. It wasn't a huge deal, as long as Sasuke didn't skip every meal it didn't matter. "Well then... good night, Sasuke."

"Hn."

4 Years Later

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Where are you?" Itachi wandered through the forest, looking for his little brother. Had Orochimaru gotten ahold of him? He didn't know what he'd do if that happened! "Sasuke!" He heard a rustling in the leaves above him and prepared a shurikan. But when the figure dropped down to the ground he put it away.

"Chill out, big bro, what's up?" Itachi breathed a sigh of relief and fought the urge to hug his little brother.

"You had me worried. I was looking for you everywhere, you've been gone for hours, and the Hokage told me to get you." Sasuke was adjusting his black, fingerless gloves, and didn't look up as he spoke.

"Lady Tsunade? What does she want?"

"No idea. But she's rounded up all of Team 7, and I thought I saw the Kazekage there too." Sasuke had a look of shock on his face. Gaara? Why would she need him? He wasn't even a member of the Hidden Leaf Village even if he was friends with Naruto. Sasuke nodded and jumped into the trees, heading back to the village. Itachi sighed again, he hated lying to Sasuke, but Tsunade had made him, for the sake of the mission.

"I heard you were looking for me." Lady Tsunade nodded at Sasuke and waited a moment before continuing. Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi Sensei there with the rest of Team 7.

"An owl arrived in my office this morning." There was a unanimous look of shock over the young Shinobi in the room. "I'm aware this is strange news but the letter that arrived with it was stranger." She handed out the letter to Kakashi to read aloud.

"_Lady Tsunade,_

_I understand you may not know who I am, I met you when you were very small. I was friends with your grandfather, the first Hokage. I know that he would fulfill my request, so I can only hope you will as well._

_A danger has arisen, far worse than we can handle. Someone from your neck of the woods has joined forces with our enemies. I hate to ask this of you, but I will need your best Shinobi for this mission. However, I also understand there is a young girl who has become somewhat of a tame, yet rogue, Shinobi. Sayomi"_

"Sayomi? Itachi told me about her!"

"Shush, let Kakashi Sensei finish! You can tell us later." Sasuke nodded and let Kakashi continue.

"_As I understand it? I must ask that she accompany your Shinobi._

_I will come on the 31st of August at 7 o' clock in the morning (Your time) to retrieve the Shinobi chosen for the mission, and to give further explanation. I will bring items that will assist them on the mission._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

The Shinobi let the letter sink in before speaking. Sasuke was the first to voice his opinion on the letter.

"Well that was both vague and specific. Does this mean you've chosen us? And that doesn't explain why Gaara is here, I didn't know he was in our arsenal of Shinobi."

"Yes, and no he isn't. Naruto requested him, and I thought it would be a good idea. But I need you to locate the girl. Sayomi. Sasuke you said you know about her?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi told me about her. He met her while he was undercover with the Akatsuki." Lady Tsunade gestured for him to tell more. "She was five when they raided her village in search of someone to thrust their demon upon. They had gathered generous amounts of chakra, as well as other things that Itachi wasn't quite sure of, and created a monster. They needed someone to host the monster."

"That's terrible!" Sasuke nodded grimly.

"It gets worse. They couldn't find a newborn, or a heavily pregnant mother. So they found Sayomi, and at the age of five they 'injected' her with their hybrid monster." Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi looked confused, as did Tsunade and Sakura and Shizune. None of the people understood how it was even possible. "Apparently it was too difficult for her to control the monster so they let her go, figuring she'd get killed by it."

"That is the most evil thing I've ever heard of!" Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

"There's some more to that story that I didn't tell you Sasuke." Sasuke turned around, as did all of the other Shinobi.

"Good afternoon, Itachi, good to see you again so soon." Itachi nodded in response to Lady Tsunade and continued to speak.

"I was one of the people forced to inject the girl with the monster. See we thought it would be easy, find a newborn and do it the usual way. Unfortunately, we couldn't find one. The girl, whose name we didn't know, was extremely powerful when she tried to defend herself. She already knew jutsu and it shocked us. So we chose her." Everyone was wondering why this was so important that he had to tell them.

"Is there something important in that that we should know?"

"I'm not finished. In order to forcefully 'inject' the monster into her body we... sliced her left wrist. We, for lack of a better term, shoved the monster into her body, and sealed it into her. We then bandaged the wrist as an extra layer of protection. We trained her as best we could, named her Sayomi because of when we 'created' her, but she couldn't control the monster perfectly. Pein thought it was, well, a pain to keep her so we let her go."

"So now we have to find her? That's going to be impossible!" Itachi shook his head at Sakura.

"Not quite. See, I trained her for most of that time, I left before they freed her, but Pein had wanted to do it for a while. She trusts me because I was always so kind to her, I was the only one that didn't torture her to get results. I told her if we ever wanted to see each other, we would create a wave of sound that only we could detect and we would meet at a predetermined location."

"And that location is?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Tenchi Bridge."

Sayomi's POV

I wasn't wearing much, Pein didn't let me. I wore a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and long black pants. Over top I had the Akatsuki jacket with the red clouds. I had no shoes, not anymore anyway. Pein told me I had no need for shoes. My hair was black with long white tips. My hair laid flat went to my backside, but I wore it in a braid that hung in the front.

I could hardly believe it was two years since I left that dreadful place. I still had nightmares about it. Pein used all sorts of torture to get me to act properly, but the monster was just too much. The pain of everything had made me wish I was dead on more than one occasion, but I had one light in that ball of darkness. Itachi Uchiha.

He talked to me all the time, and at great lengths about his little brother Sasuke. How he missed him, and how he wished that he could apologize. I told him if Sasuke truly cared in his heart, he'd forgive Itachi for all the bad things that happened. Even though they were really bad.

I was curled up under a tree after another one of my nightmares. It was the memory of Pein raping me, after Itachi had left. I knew it wasn't his fault, he told me why he was leaving. I wished him luck, and he wished me luck, but it just wasn't good enough. Every night after he left it was the same thing. He would come in and 'punish' me as he called it, for not controlling the monster. I tried to tell him it wasn't my fault but he wouldn't listen. I had been relieved when he kicked me out, but then I had nowhere to go. I became a 'rogue ninja' of sorts. Trained by the Akatsuki, of course I had to be evil like them.

I was trying to forget the memory but the more I pushed the more it pushed back. Every minute of the horrible memory was flooding my eyes. I couldn't see the forest anymore, just the horrible memories of what Pein did to me. Begging for mercy and crying for Itachi, listening to Pein tell me that Itachi was weak and so was I. It was Itachi's fault that I was so weak...

It was at that very moment that I heard it. I heard the faint sound hit my ear and I stood up immediately. I would know that sound anywhere! That was the sound Itachi and I had agreed upon when he left! I built up chakra in my feet and rushed to Tenchi Bridge, and all the memories of Pein faded.

I slowed as I reached the bridge, but there in the middle of the bridge was my light. Itachi Uchiha, the nicest Akatsuki I had known. In fact, the nicest Akatsuki that ever lived. I felt tears form in my eyes, I hadn't seen him in about four years, and here he was! I never thought I would feel this happy ever again, but it was true.

"Itachi!" I cried, and rushed at him. I grabbed him in a bear hug and cried into his chest. "Itachi, Itachi!" He hugged me back and stroked my hair gently, and after a minute I finally let go. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and it was then I realized it wasn't just us on the bridge. I saw people, five of them, wearing Konoha headbands. One of them, looked just like Itachi.

"You... You must be Sasuke!" I looked at Itachi, and then at the younger boy. "I knew it!" I looked at Itachi again. "I knew you'd be able to be with him again! I told you you'd find him! And you told me I was crazy!" I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, feeling just like I did when I was a little girl and Itachi was protecting me from Pein. He ruffled my already messed up hair and grinned.

"You did tell me that, didn't you? Okay, so you're right that's Sasuke." Sasuke waved at me. "Kakashi," the man called Kakashi waved too, from behind a little orange book. "Sakura," Sakura smiled at me and waved, and I smiled back. "Naruto," Naruto gave an excited wave and I grinned at him. "And that's Gaara." I looked at Gaara who nodded at me.

"I know you." I pointed at Gaara, who looked slightly surprised. " You're the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand!" I gave a respectful bow to him, and he seemed shocked. I looked back at Itachi. "You have no idea how much I've missed you..."

"I think I have a small idea." Itachi raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. You have absolutely no idea." Itachi looked at me strangely before speaking again.

"Well, there's a reason I called you, come on." He gestured to me and I sighed. He looked at me, and then at Sasuke, and then gestured to me again. "Want to ride on my back?" I nodded eagerly, and hopped on his back. Sasuke seemed slightly annoyed with me but I pushed that aside as Itachi ran us to wherever it was we were going.

When we got to the destination I was surprised to see that it was Konoha, I didn't think Itachi would bring me to his village! He put me down on the ground and started to walk inside the village. I was reluctant to follow him, considering how many villages kicked me out at first sight.

"Itachi... I can't be here..." I was worried, no one had ever truly wanted me in their village. Most places kicked me out before I even had a chance to go in. They were scared of me. More importantly, they were scared of the monster that lived inside of me. I was scared of the monster too, though.

"Relax, no one is going to hurt you here." I wasn't sure, but decided not to argue. Yet. I followed the group through the village towards what was obviously the Hokage's tower. Itachi had told me all about it. Itachi told me to go talk to the Hokage and that the group would wait outside. I went in and spoke with the woman behind the desk in the office. She showed me a letter. I read the letter, thankful Itachi had helped me keep up with learning to read.

"A mission? I don't understand, I'm not one of your Shinobi."

"Neither is Gaara but he is joining you on the mission. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara will all be going undercover, and you will be going as well. As you can see from the letter, you were requested." I looked down at the letter, it did say that. I looked back up at her.

"But the monster... It's unpredictable. It wouldn't be safe." I wasn't sure what to think about this. I didn't think it was going to be safe for the school if I was there.

"I will have Kakashi check the seal on your arm, alright?" I nodded at her. "There's something else I need to discuss." I was confused, what else could there be? "As this is a school, I can't have you going without a last name, and seeing as you don't know yours and the name given to you doesn't have one..." She called out for Sasuke and Itachi. "Sayomi needs a last name, and a place to stay. To keep things as truthful as possible..."

"Do you want them to adopt me as their sister?" I was shocked.

"Exactly." I looked at Sasuke and Itachi, I didn't know what they were going to say. Sasuke didn't seem thrilled with me, but maybe...

"Sure." I was surprised, Sasuke had spoken. Sasuke was okay with it! I had to be honest, I thought I was going to cry. Itachi nodded too, and I wasn't as shocked, but was happy. I was actually going to have a home. I hadn't had one since I was five years old.

"Sasuke... Itachi.." Lady Tsunade let us leave afterwords. We got to the Uchiha Compound, and they showed me to my room. I sat down on the bed and sighed. This was going to be interesting, living as an Uchiha.

There was a knock on the door and I turned my head. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, peering his head in. I gestured for him to come in, and he sat on the other end of my bed. He didn't look as annoyed as he looked at the bridge, and I wondered what was up with him. He seemed somewhat distant, not the family type of person. I knew I wasn't one to judge, but my observations seemed to say he kept to himself.

"So why did you say Itachi had no idea how much you missed him? It seemed a little strange the way you said it before we left. Like he was missing something. Something important." I sighed. I had hoped I didn't actually have to say anything. I didn't want Itachi to feel bad and wish he'd stayed, but I wasn't about to lie to Sasuke. That wasn't the way to start a family relationship.

"I'll tell you... but you can't tell Itachi. He'll feel horrible if he finds out." Sasuke looked apprehensive for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He was probably very curious to know more.

"If I don't think I have to tell Itachi, I won't. But If I feel like he deserves to know I'm going to tell him." I wasn't sure if that would work. Sasuke would almost definitely consider this something Itachi would deserve to know... But I decided I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep this secret very easily from everyone I'd be around. It was easy when I wasn't around people, but now...

I took a deep breath and started to talk. I told him about Pein and how he would 'punish' me at night. How he would let me out during the day just so I would know how much time had passed. How it happened every night after Itachi left for about two years before he'd finally had enough of me. I shuddered as the memories came back but I realized Sasuke had his hand on my shoulder. It felt good to be comforted.

"Please... don't... tell... Itachi..." I was holding back tears as I thought of it. I managed to compose myself after a few minutes and continued. "If he finds out... He'll regret leaving. He'll blame himself. I can't let that happen, please don't tell him!" I got on my knees in front of Sasuke, and begged him to keep quiet.

"Relax, I agree with you. If he finds out, he'll blame himself and I don't want that anymore than you do. I won't tell him, I swear." I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at my new brother. "Is that why you acted like a kid around Itachi?" I nodded weakly at Sasuke. I felt bad about it, I was no longer a kid and shouldn't have been acting like one. No matter what.

"Yeah. I never really got to grow up, but at the same time I grew up a lot when I was with the Akatsuki." I sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Sorry if I made you feel bad or left out, or anything. I just... I missed him a lot." Sasuke took my face gently and lifted it to look at him.

"After what you told me I can't really blame you. Relax, I'm not mad at you. C'mon, I think if we ask nice enough, Itachi will take us out for Ramen for dinner." My eyes grew wide. I hadn't eaten much in the two years that I was on my own, and I hadn't had ramen in years. It was before I was taken by the Akatsuki, so it had been a while.

"I have a look that'll melt him in seconds." I made a puppy dog look at Sasuke who looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Lets use that."

August 30th

"We really don't have to do this."

"I insist!"

"So do I."

"But I really don't think I need..."

"Yes you do!" Was yelled in unison.

It was the day before Professor Dumbledore was going to pick us up and the two Uchiha boys had insisted on taking me shopping for proper Shinobi gear. They had dragged along Sakura to help with the clothes, but they were going to equip me with the latest Konoha Shinobi weaponry.

By the end of the trip I had new clothes (I had been wearing whatever Sasuke and Itachi could find in their closets and that was all mens clothing, it was weird) and a new set of kunai and two sets of shurikans. They had also stocked me well in paper bombs and found a weapon just for me to use. Itachi and Sasuke were both well trained in the katana but I wanted a weapon I could call my own. Itachi remembered how well I had done with the short weapons when I had trained with him during my years with the Akatsuki, and found me a couple of daggers. Both of which could collect my chakra for some intense strikes and stabs.

Pleased with the purchases of the day, we returned to the Uchiha Compound and sat down for dinner. Itachi was very big on healthy foods to eat, and was intent on stuffing me full to bursting, knowing I couldn't have had a decent meal in quite a while.

"How long has it been since you were kicked out?" Sasuke was pretending to know nothing about me around other people, especially around Itachi. That way, it would seem like he knew nothing about me even though we'd already talked about me quite a bit, especially since I had nightmares frequently. That way we could keep my secret from Itachi.

"Two years."

"That must've been hard, living two years without decent food."

"I haven't had decent food since Itachi left. But it's alright, I had food. Food was food, but it was in no way as good as this."

Itachi thanked me for my compliment then shoo'd the two of us off to our rooms. We had a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I helped Sasuke pack his things then he helped me pack mine. After we were done, we said good night and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up at 6:00. I took out the clothes I had saved for today and got dressed. I wore long black fishnet leggings (I had gotten used to them) with a pair of black shorts over top of them. I then wore a lavender colored skirt that was split at the sides over that. I also wore a sleeveless lavender top that covered me from the waist up.

By the time I was ready it was 6:30 and I got ready to leave, but first I wanted to see if Sasuke was ready. I went to Sasuke's room and knocked door.

"Sasuke? You ready?" Suddenly a head came out of a small opening in the doorway, that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Ready." He paused for a moment before saying what he wanted to say. "Sis." I smiled at him, and took his hand. The two of us charged our feet and sprinted to the Hokage's tower. It was 7:00 on the dot when we walked through the doorway. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to Lady Tsunade and Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura were standing there patiently.

"Is Kakashi Sensei not coming, Lady Tsunade?" The Hokage gritted her teeth impatiently at Sakura.

"He is." Sakura shook her head, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Then I remembered that he was known for being late. The last week that I had taken part in their training he was always late, and coming up with ridiculous excuses.

I smiled as I thought of the training. The first day was interesting because Kakashi Sensei wanted to see what I could do. I showed him the jutsu that I knew, which included a summoning jutsu. I could summon a tiger. Just then, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's about time!" Kakashi's three students just shook their heads as Kakashi tried to come up with some kind of excuse. Lady Tsunade, however, was having none of it. "What are you teaching these children!? That it's okay to be late?" She decided she didn't need to hear an answer and sent us off with Dumbledore, who told us he would explain everything at Headquarters. Whatever that was. Wherever that was.

**So hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! This was just to get everyone up to speed on what my brain is doing with this "Not another Naruto/Harry Potter crossover"! Welcome to my messed up brain!**

**Love, Hugs, and Instagram!**

**~VelvetRose529**


	2. Welcome to England!

**Hey guys! So... chapter one... Sweet right? :D Lets get started! BTW Italics is Japanese anytime they're in England.**

Sasuke's POV

When we got to England I landed on my hands and knees, just like the other Shinobi I traveled with. Aside from Gaara, who had managed to keep himself composed, but even I saw him holding his stomach. Kakashi Sensei was the only one who didn't react, but that came as no surprise. Professor Dumbledore hadn't warned us about the feeling we would get from his method of travel. Apparation, I think it's called. When the nauseous feeling subsided, I stood up.

"_You could have warned us."_ Professor Dumbledore merely shrugged. I looked around me, and saw a road lined with houses. He took out a sheet of paper and handed it to me, and told me to pass it around, but to make sure I memorized it. I read it once and passed it on. Then he told us to think about what we had read, and we watched as a house appeared from nowhere.

"_Whoa."_ I had to agree with Naruto, even we couldn't do that. Dumbledore led us inside and as we came in we were surprised to see people up this early. It was still dark out! At least, here it was. Dumbledore then whispered to us that it was 8 hours before the time in Konoha, which meant it was 11:00 at night here.

"_Hi!" _Naruto immediately started to ramble about where we were from and what we were, and how excited he was to be here, so I swatted him upside the back of his head.

"_They can't understand you, dobe. Besides, we're UNDERCOVER remember? Try to keep the Shinobi talk to NOTHING if you don't mind!"_ Naruto scratched the back of his head, and I sighed. I didn't think Naruto was cut out for undercover jobs, but I was stuck with him.

"_Be nice you two!" _I glared at Sakura for a moment before looking at the man who brought us here.

"_We don't speak english Professor."_ Professor Dumbledore just nodded and handed us all necklaces. I raised my eyebrow, like hell I was wearing a necklace, and how would it even work? Sayomi, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Kakashi all looked at their necklaces wondering the same thing I was. What was this going to do?

"_These necklaces have been charmed with a translation spell. When you wear them you will have the ability to read and speak english, while still being able to speak in your native tongue." _I glanced down at the necklace, still debating whether or not I wanted to wear it, then saw my fellow Shinobi putting them on. So I shrugged to myself and put the necklace on too. I was shocked to hear my teammates speaking English, and even more surprised when I understood them.

"Wow..." Sakura was as surprised to hear herself speaking english, as I was surprised to hear her.

"Holy crap!" I looked over at Naruto and rolled my eyes. That dobe, he really needs to watch his language! I saw many of the adults turn to look at Naruto with disdain, and I couldn't really blame them. I swatted Naruto upside the back of the head again.

"_Dobe." _Naruto glared at me.

"_Teme."_ I glared at the blonde, who glared right back. I broke the glare simply because it seemed stupid to have a glaring match in front of the people we were supposed to be greeting. I looked at them, there were six people standing in front of us, and I nodded to them. "Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at the adults.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had managed to calm himself down.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Sayomi Uchiha." When Sayomi introduced herself with my last name I watched all of the adults' eyes go from Sayomi to me and back again.

"We're only related by adoption. Long story, I don't think we need to get into it." They nodded and we continued with the introductions, although only Kakashi Sensei was left.

"Kakashi Hatake." Then the adults introduced themselves. The somewhat heavyset redheaded woman introduced herself as Molly Weasley, and said we should call her Mrs. Weasley. The man next to her was her husband, Arthur Weasley, whom we should call Mr. Weasley. Then there was Remus Lupin; Alastor Moody, who told us his nickname was Mad Eye Moody, and said we could call him Mad Eye; Nymphadora Tonks, who told us to call her Tonks, and swore if we called her Nymphadora we'd regret it; and Sirius Black, whom we should call Sirius.

"Are you tired at all? We could fix you up some beds but you'd have to be extremely quiet..."

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Sakura started to speak. "See, we just woke up. It's early morning in Japan. You all can go to bed though, we can entertain ourselves." Mrs. Weasley tried to protest but Sakura insisted. Once the adults had gone to bed, Dumbledore said good bye and left us to our own devices.

"Normally, I'd say we spar to keep occupied but we'll wake everyone else." I mused out loud.

"We could explore. Quietly of course." I shook my head at Sayomi's idea.

"I'm sure someone will want to give us a proper tour tomorrow. Besides, we don't know the magic here very well... That's it!" I covered my mouth after raising my voice.

"What's it, Sasuke?"

"We could spend the night studying the magic we need to know for school." The others couldn't find fault in that so by the next morning we were ready for fifth year schooling at Hogwarts. The first one to come down was Sirius, followed by Mrs. Weasley and her husband.

"Good morning, dears." We all greeted Mrs. Weasley, and Sakura asked if she could help prepare breakfast. "If you want to dear, whatever makes you happiest." Sakura smiled and stood up, following Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley looked over at us and waved.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for breakfast today, urgent matters at the Ministry." Naruto cocked his head, and looked extremely confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Baka."_ He glared at me. "Did you do any reading at all last night?" He shook his head, and I tried to explain it to him in a way that wouldn't make us look too suspicious. "In THIS wizarding world they have a Minister of Magic. He's like... our Hokage." I turned to look at Mr. Weasley. "Our Hokage is in charge of all of us." Gaara knew not to say much, being the Kazekage he was in the same position as our Hokage but if we had more than one leader it would probably be suspicious.

"Ah, well in any case, I really must be off. Good bye!" He waved at us, turned around, and left. We all made ourselves as comfortable as possible on the couch and chairs until it was time for breakfast. We were already eating when we were joined by quite a few people around our age. They stopped short when they saw us.

"Mum what's for- Who are you!?" The young redheaded boy spoke. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Who are these people!?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley how many times have I told you not to shout inside?" The boy, Ronald as his mother called him, looked down, ashamed. His face turned beet red, to match his hair. "These are transfer students from Japan and they are coming to stay with us." I thought it would be funny to speak in japanese to the kid. Wanted to see how he would react.

"_Hi, I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. It's good to meet you."_ I felt a small smirk forming as the people in front of me just gawked. Obviously they had no idea what I had said.

"_Sasuke, baka, that's not nice." _Sakura scolded me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Hn." Sayomi glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders at her. Sakura then smiled at the people and introduced us.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and that _baka_," I glared at Sakura for the comment. "Is Sasuke Uchiha." She pointed at Sayomi. "That's Sayomi Uchiha, she's adopted. Then there's Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, and Kakashi Hatake." As she spoke their names they each waved. The girl with brown hair smiled at us and introduced their group.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley. Those are his siblings, Fred and George who are twins, and Ginny." As she introduced them they waved at us, and I knew I'd need my sharingan to tell the twins apart. "And that's Harry Potter." All of our eyes widened slightly at the name Harry Potter. I remembered hearing that name from Dumbledore. He wanted us to protect him specially.

They joined us at breakfast and Sakura attempted to make conversation, but didn't quite know what to talk about, and obviously was worried about blowing our cover. I decided to take over.

"Where we're from, we have different customs. We're a small area of Japan we don't really connect with the main wizarding world. What kinds of things do you do?" That got the group going on, about well, everything. We'd managed to get through half a day before they'd finished telling us everything.

"Why don't we give the group a tour, and then let them rest. The time difference must be a culture shock for the poor dears." Mrs. Weasley was looking like a knight in shining armor to all of us, we'd been up for way too long. We all thanked her kindly and allowed her to give us a tour. She ended with the bedrooms and let us get some rest. The girls in one room us boys in another. I silently worried about Sayomi, and her nightmares, but decided for now I'd just have to deal with it.

A few hours later, we were woken up for dinner. Naruto complained in japanese at great lengths about the lack of ramen in England. So I smacked him on the head.

"_Shut up, dobe, and deal with it!"_ He sighed and ate the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared for us. After dinner, we all took a look at the other things Dumbledore had gotten for us. At the bottom of each trunk was a wand. After what I'd read I was surprised but I suppose there just wasn't enough time to take us. My wand was a dark wood, labeled as Ivy, with a dragon heartstring core.

"Euch..." I looked over at Naruto, who was looking at his wand in disgust. "Dragon heartstring? Gross..." I sighed and shook my head, only Naruto would be grossed out by something he couldn't even touch.

"_Baka..." _I muttered under my breath. Naruto didn't seem to hear me, so after I'd managed to get everything back in the trunk, I went to bed.

The next morning was chaotic. There wasn't even enough time to sit down for breakfast, which I was a little annoyed about. The time change had caused all of us to sleep in, which we never do, so I had been hoping for food. Every now and again Mrs. Weasley would force some kind of portable food into our hands. Usually buttered toast. And with barely enough time to spare we were out the door and going to the train station.

No POV

The shinobi went ahead of the group of wizards. They had been told how to get to the train, but they'd given Dumbledore weird looks when he told them. Unfortunately it was all they got. When they got to platforms 9 and 10 they stared at the wall for a second. Then a minute. Then they looked at each other.

"_You mean we're supposed to..."_

"_Yup."_

"_But that's a-"_

"_I know."_

"_I have been under, over, around, and even CLIMBED UP brick walls using chakra, but I've never been THROUGH one before! I don't think I can!"_

"_C'mon guys, if that's what wizards do, that's what wizards do!"_ Naruto ran through the wall, without hitting it like a fly, so they followed him. Acting like it was really no big deal, the group gathered into a compartment on the train.

"_So what's the plan, exactly? I mean, how are we supposed to protect Harry?"_

"_What about the rest of the school, I mean have you SEEN the size of the train? This school is probably HUGE!"_

"_Seriously, it took Shikamaru an entire GROUP of us to protect Konoha, remember that guy with the thirty year old paper bomb trap?"_

"_You seem to forget that I am here." _The group looked at Gaara, who hadn't spoken since they'd come to England. "_As the Kazekage it is my duty to protect my Village, and I do so easily, and with little effort on my part. I know that all of you can do the same. Naruto and myself wield demons that we have come to be able to rely on for large jobs such as this one. You all possess great power. The group of us can easily protect the school it will be child's play, I'm sure of it." _Everyone except Naruto stared at Gaara, eyes wide. They almost never heard him talk and he'd just given a small lecture!

"_Gaara is right guys, we can do this!" _The group of them nodded in agreement and settled down for the trip. Sayomi was looking at Gaara with a look of interest and finally spoke up about what she was thinking.

"_I've been wondering something, Gaara." _ Gaara looked over at Sayomi. _"If you're the Kazekage, how is it you were released for a year-long mission?"_

"_I was shocked myself, however Kankuro is more than capable of taking over my position until I return. And they wanted me hidden from the Akatsuki for now, they think that the Akatsuki may target me. What safer place than another country?" _Sayomi growled silently to herself. The Akatsuki...

Images of Pein ripped through her mind, and she cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor. Sasuke grabbed her and held her close, obviously trying to comfort her. She was crying, and yelling in japanese, so Sakura immediately cloaked the compartment in a jutsu to hide Sayomi's cries. She was holding herself and crying uncontrollably as Sasuke held her. He pulled her onto the seat and gently rocked Sayomi. The shinobi were unsure of what was going on, but they were all worried about the poor girl.

"_Was it something I said?"_ Gaara looked somewhat guilty but Sasuke shook his head at the Kazekage. He was in no way at fault for this, it was Pein's fault. Something Sasuke really wanted to kill the bastard for.

"_The Akatsuki still have a hold on her with the monster. My guess is, they may not realize the power they possess over her. The monster in her reacts to the mention of the Akatsuki." _Sasuke hated hiding things from the others but he couldn't tell the whole truth. While he was certain what he'd said was true, It wasn't just that. At the mention of the Akatsuki the monster did everything to remind Sayomi of what Pein did to her. He could only imagine how much pain he'd caused the poor girl.

Sayomi was calming down, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He felt extremely protective over his sister, even if she wasn't related to him by blood. It didn't matter to Sasuke. He cared about her too much for a little thing like blood relations to matter. Once she'd managed to get calm, Sasuke looked at her in the eyes.

"_Are you alright?" _She nodded meekly at him, and he wasn't convinced. However, he had to take her word for it, until they could talk in private about what had happened. _"If you say so..." _Sayomi seemed annoyed at Sasuke for trying to disagree with her, and she snapped at him.

"_Didn't I say I was fine!?" _Sasuke was shocked to hear her snap like that, he didn't think she had it in her. Itachi hadn't mentioned anything either, and in the time she'd lived with them she'd never snapped before. Not even after one of her nightmares. Sasuke just nodded once and stared out the window for the rest of the journey. Sayomi wouldn't even look at Sasuke. The rest of the group could feel the tension in the air.

They arrived at Hogsmeade, and rode with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Sayomi still refused to talk to Sasuke no matter what he said or did. It seemed to be bothering him greatly. The group was talking about the horses that were pulling the carriages. Hermione was trying to insist that the carriages were pulling themselves 'as always'.

"They aren't." Everyone looked over at Sasuke, who was still stoic from the incident on the train. "They aren't pulling themselves." Hermione tried to argue but Sasuke looked at her and she stopped talking. "Harry's correct, every person I came here with can see them." The entire group nodded in agreement. Hermione had a look on her face that showed she wasn't used to being told she was wrong. "Don't give me that look, you were wrong, it's as simple as that." Hermione glared at him and then turned away.

They rode on, talking about Hogwarts and the professor's that worked there. The entire ride, both Sayomi and Sasuke ignored each other and the shinobi were getting concerned. Sakura and Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke like this since they first began as Genin and Sasuke still wanted to kill Itachi.

They arrived at the castle and the young shinobi stood near the back with Kakashi Sensei. They watched as a hat started to sing and their eyes widened. They watched politely, however, and clapped when everyone else did. Then Naruto and Sakura started whispering to each other.

"_What good is a singing hat?"_

"_Naruto you didn't read much on Hogwarts at all did you?" _Naruto shook his head. _"That's the sorting hat, that's how we'll be sorted into houses. It would be weird if we all went to Gryffindor, at least without putting it on. And we might not be in Gryffindor."_ Naruto seemed shocked as they all watched the first years get sorted.

"This year, we will be joined by some Japanese transfer students, and their teacher. He has generously agreed to act as some extra protection, during these frightening times. Do not fear him, he will merely be helping to patrol the corridor, and has been given the ability to grant detentions and deduct house points. As longs as everyone behaves we will not have an issue." Then it was time to sort the shinobi.

Sakura was the first one called of the shinobi. She sat on the stool and the hat covered her eyes as it was slipped onto her head. The hat started to speak to her.

"My, my, what ordeals you have been through. So many battles, and yet here you stand. And the training you have been subjected to, my goodness..." Sakura waited patiently for the hat to sort her. "Why yes... I do believe... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was removed and she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Gaara was next to go up. He walked up slowly, not one to rush. The shinobi found it odd, seeing him in something other than his usual brown cloak and his gourd. Professor Dumbledore had shrunk it, and told Gaara that his sand would be normal sized if he called it from the shrunken gourd.

"What... What is... You have a..." The hat would admit that he had never been rendered speechless before. This was strange for him. Gaara knew what the hat was referring too and nodded.

"Yes. Shukaku." The hat looked past the murders Gaara had committed when he had not had the control he had now, and ultimately decided...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Next to go up, was Sasuke.

**Sooooo what did you thiiiiiink? I mean, not much of a cliffy... but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you all!**

**~Velvet**


	3. Quite a Temper

**So, chapter two WOOT! YAYAYAY! So in case you were wondering other characters will appear in my story. At this point in my writing I'm on Shippuden and Neji is... well... yeah. :/**

Sasuke glared at the inside of the tattered old hat. It was speaking inside his head! Not only that, it was trying to judge him! He did his best to block his thoughts, and succeeded. The hat was annoyed by this and that amused Sasuke greatly. The hat had quite a bit to say to Sasuke because of it.

"Listen, kid-" Sasuke snarled at the hat for that comment. He was certainly NOT a kid! "How do you expect me to give you a house if you block your mind from me?" Sasuke didn't respond to the hat, which seemed to annoy it. "And how are you doing that, anyway?" Sasuke once again, did not respond to the hat. The hat seemed more annoyed. "The other two were in no way this hard to sort." Sasuke didn't care about the other two at the moment.

"If you can't sort me, maybe you've lost your touch. Old timer." Sasuke smirked to himself at his last comment. Then he let through one single thought. 'Stupid hat.' This really ticked off the sorting hat.

"Hey, chump!" Sasuke was completely unfazed by the comment. "I'm not the problem here. If you would just let me sort you-"

"You mean let you into my mind? Hell. No." The hat was obviously taken aback by Sasuke's comment, and took a minute or so to respond to it.

"Why not?" Sasuke thought it was pretty obvious but decided to tell the hat anyway.

"You want to judge me based on my prior experiences, and everything I've done and use that to determine what kind of person I am? No. Fucking. Way." That comment also threw the hat off guard. It went silent for a good minute and a half and during that time Sasuke's curse mark began to hurt. He tried to ignore it but suddenly his thoughts flooded, filled with horrible things he'd done and seen. Some he didn't even quite remember or recognize as his own. The hat was confused.

"Kid, what the heck?"

"No... That's not..." His mark hurt again and he grabbed it. Kakashi saw what was happening and suddenly wished they were anywhere but here. Sakura, Sayomi, and Naruto also realized what was going on. They all hoped no one else would notice, but they couldn't be sure. They all knew Orochimaru was starting to try and take control of Sasuke. And none of them could do anything.

"SLYTHERIN!" Sasuke could have sworn he could hear chuckling in the back of his head when the hat yelled Slytherin. Creepy chuckling.

"Damnit," he grumbled to himself. The hat came off and Sasuke realized everyone was staring at him. The Slytherin table clapped robotically, but everyone was staring at him. He turned around and saw all the teachers, except Professor Dumbledore of course, staring. He was clapping along with a greasy-haired, hook-nosed man. However, the second man was as robotic as the Slytherin table. He didn't understand why. He just went to his seat, grumbling of shoulder problems to hide the truth, and ignored everyone.

Sayomi was next to be sorted. She got up and sat down on the stool, and the moment the hat hit her head she swore she hard a gasp. The hat seemed shocked, which didn't really surprise her.

"What the hell happened to you?" She shrugged.

"Not really a big deal. When you're taken at the age of five by people who aren't exactly on the good side, and fail to do what you're supposed to do, you get punished." The hat still seemed shocked.

"But... But... What the hell is up with you transfers?" She shrugged again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She looked over at Sasuke and sighed, kind of regretting not talking to him on the train, or in the carriage. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sakura and Gaara. She laid her head down on the table as the sorting finished, and Naruto sat down next to her. She sat up slowly and listened as Dumbledore started to speak.

"Hem hem." The shinobi all watched as the woman Dumbledore was talking about interrupted Professor Dumbledore's speech. All of the returning Hogwarts students watched in shock, obviously this was not a normal occurrence for Dumbledore to be interrupted. She began to speak, and by the end all of the shinobi were staring at her in shock.

"That woman is a fucking moron," Sasuke spoke quietly. It was enough for the Slytherins around him to look at him in surprise. Like they didn't know he was capable of speaking. Then to be confused as to what he was saying.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"She's idiotic. She just told us what she's planning to do, she's lost her mind. If she thinks she's going to change this school she's obviously a moron." As he spoke he sounded as if it didn't matter to him either way. Like it was common knowledge.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione seemed to understand what was going on too. She was as shocked as the shinobi. Sakura and Gaara looked at each other in surprise. Even Naruto seemed to understand. Sayomi looked at the shinobi and Hermione, then at Professor Umbridge, trying to figure out just what she was planning. Why would someone who, according to Harry, worked for the Ministry, do something so stupid and reckless as give away her plans?

After the feast was completely over they were sent to their dormitories. Hermione and Ron lead the Gryffindors to their dormitory. Once inside all the shinobi sat around for a while, deciding not to get involved in anything yet. They wanted to let everyone do their own thing with no real interference yet. Sayomi, on the other hand, said she was tired and went to bed.

"I can't believe this... Now he'll never talk to me. And I don't have anyone to help me if I have a nightmare..." After the sorting all she could think about was Pein. She curled up in a ball in her bed, trying to stop the memories, but this time to no avail. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to get some sleep but she kept waking up. Finally, she gave up trying for the night and went down to the common room.

She sat alone in front of the fire for a while until she heard footsteps. She turned around, hand on the kunai she kept on her at all times. She lowered her guard when she saw who it was.

"Awake as well? What's your excuse?" She lowered her head, not sure what to say. The last thing she wanted was more people worried about her, but if she tried to hide it that would probably cause a bigger problem. She looked at Gaara and sighed.

"Just not tired, I guess. Same for you?"

"No. I'm tired, a little anyway. But if I fall asleep, I will lose control of Shukaku and nobody here wants that." She was surprised to hear that. The longer she stayed awake, the harder it was for her to control her monster. If she didn't sleep for a few days (Which happened more times than she could count on her right hand with the Akatsuki) she lost control.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I have not slept for a very long time." She looked at Gaara in surprise, and looked at the fire. "You should tell me what is bothering you." She looked at Gaara again and tried to think of what to say.

"Sasuke and I didn't talk at all on the train or on the carriage." Gaara nodded at her, obviously listening. "And now... now he's on the house that this house despises. Don't you remember that from Headquarters? Ron went on and on about how horrible the Slytherins are and how they hate us and we hate them..." Gaara nodded in agreement, and Sayomi continued. "Now... Now I can't talk to him at all. All because I got angry over him trying to help me... I'm an idiot!"

She started to cry, and Gaara wasn't quite sure what to do. He put a hand around her and let her cry into his chest, wondering if that was even what someone would do in this case. He thought he remembered seeing Kankuro do this with Temari when they were kids. He thought he saw this a lot... So he decided to do it.

After about ten minutes of her crying into him she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, and she gave him a small smile. Then she looked at the fire, still in Gaara's comforting hold.

"What should I do?"

"I think... Sasuke will forgive you for snapping at him. I'm sure you two will still get along. You are his sister, and he is your brother. But if you don't want to talk to him yet, you should wait. That way you don't say something you're going to regret." She nodded at Gaara and smiled at him again.

"Thanks Gaara... Hey do you want to sneak down to the forest and train? Professor Dumbledore told us there's a small clearing just inside the forest that he won't punish us for being in, remember?" Gaara did remember, and decided that it was probably a good idea.

The two sparred with each other for the night and when the sun started to rise, they snuck back to their dormitories to pretend as if they had slept the whole night. That morning, they both acted as if they had just woken up and went down to breakfast. Sayomi looked in the direction of the Slytherin table and saw Sasuke sitting with some of his house-mates. He seemed perfectly fine. 'Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me...'

They started attending classes, and things went fine. The next few days went off without a hitch. Until Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge had them read the book and informed them that there would be no practical application of magic. Sayomi couldn't keep herself controlled.

"Are you crazy!? Without practical application this class may as well not even exist!" Professor Umbridge ignored Sayomi, which annoyed the girl greatly. Before she could say anything Harry spoke up.

"Are you listening to her, she's right! Without practical application how are we supposed to be prepared for what's out there?" Sayomi looked over at Harry, and smiled a little.

"There is nothing out there, Mr. Potter." That's when all hell broke loose. The students were fighting and she kept telling them to raise their hands, and then she assigned Harry detention.

"How can you assign him detention for telling the truth! Just because you disagree doesn't mean we have to listen to that bull!" Professor Umbridge acted as if she wasn't even there. "Are you even LISTENING to me?!"

"Hand, Miss Uchiha." That did it for her. All of the shinobi's eyes widened, you did NOT piss off a kunoichi. Especially not one with a monster in her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Professor Umbridge acted as if she wasn't even there. Sasuke looked at his sister, trying to get her to sit down and to stop talking. _"Stay out of this, idiot."_ Sasuke's eyes widened, and Gaara knew she would regret that later. This Professor was not doing well for herself, and she'd ruined Sayomi's plan.

It only took a second, nobody even knew what had happened. One minute Professor Umbridge was standing there, facing the class, and the next she was on her butt about three feet behind where she had been. It was no question who was the culprit.

"DETENTION Miss Uchiha!" Sayomi was fuming. Gaara could tell that Sayomi not sleeping the last few nights had affected what had just happened.

"Screw you, and your pointless detention!" She screamed as loud as she could and as she left everyone saw her flip off Professor Umbridge. The students in the classroom were shocked. Professor Umbridge dismissed the class and ran after Sayomi. All of the shinobi followed, they could already feel the chakra from Sayomi and knew this wouldn't end well. The rest of the class watched behind them.

"Miss Uchiha, what do you think you're doing?!" Professor Umbridge grabbed Sayomi's arm, and the shinobi knew she was about to snap. Gaara snuck away to find Kakashi, he remembered what Sayomi had told him and knew she would need help.

"Get your DISGUSTING hands OFF of me!" She yanked her arm away from Professor Umbridge, who was appalled at Sayomi's behavior. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what had cause Sayomi to act this way.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing young lady?! You WILL listen to me I am an elder!"

"Then go join an old folks home!" There was a sound of surprise coming from the audience that had formed. That really threw Sasuke for a loop. He had no idea where all of this anger was coming from. None of the shinobi did, except for Gaara.

"You listen to me, that is NOT how you speak to me! You have to treat me with respect!"

"That would mean I respect you, which I DON'T!" At that point, Kakashi sensei showed up, with Gaara close behind.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, why don't you let me handle her? I can assure you she will be punished." Professor Umbridge looked at Kakashi Sensei and nodded at him.

"Fine. Take her away. But she has a week of detention for how she treated me."

"Understood." Kakashi Sensei led her away, with Gaara close behind. The other shinobi tried to follow but Kakashi Sensei told them not to be concerned for now. He took the still fuming Sayomi to his living quarters and asked her, politely, to sit down. She did so reluctantly.

"Fine." He looked over at Gaara and told him to follow him. They went to a separate room and shut the door.

"What on earth happened in there?!" Kakashi looked confused and worried at the same time. He had absolutely no idea what happened to her and Gaara seemed to have a pretty good idea. He was looking right at Gaara, as if the answers would just appear from his face, as opposed to waiting for an answer. Gaara didn't even seem fazed by being stared down by Kakashi.

"She completely lost it. She told me on the first night that if she doesn't sleep the monster in her is able to take over her much easier then when she is well rested." Gaara couldn't help but feel responsible because every one of those nights she was with him. They had been training in the woods every night.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"The problem is... She hasn't slept. Not since we were at headquarters and I'm sure the time difference is making it worse." Kakashi nodded in agreement and looked at the door.

"So do we have to get her to sleep? What do we have to do?"

"She told me if she misses a few nights of sleep she usually... she said she basically explodes and the monster takes over. It doesn't have a form but she usually depletes a lot of chakra in a fight or something similar and it knocks her out so she can rest." Kakashi didn't want that to happen anywhere in the castle. He had no idea what to do.

"Could Sasuke be of any help?" Gaara shook his head at Kakashi.

"I doubt it... She called him an idiot in the classroom, I doubt he feels wanted by her right now. We should leave that one be." Kakashi nodded in agreement and tried to think of a solution.

"There has to be something. Why don't you try to talk to her?" Gaara shook his head, he wasn't even going to try that. But when they looked out, they saw she had fallen asleep on the couch, and the room looked the same as when they had left. The two of them sighed in relief. "Why don't you go? I think you have potions next, correct?" Gaara nodded. "Tell Professor Snape that Sayomi isn't well and she's with Kakashi." Gaara nodded again and left.

Kakashi sighed and looked over at the girl. He moved her slowly, and put a blanket over her. Then he checked her left arm, and determined the seal was still intact. He re-bandaged her arm and sat down on the chair next to the couch. Sighing he looked over at the wall, looking at something that only he could see.

"You can stop that now it's just us. She won't wake up for a while." Then, where there had been nothing, a person was standing. "Itachi... what should I do? Something happened and I'm not sure what."

"I'm not sure either, Kakashi." The two of them talked while Sayomi slept. It was late into the night when she finally woke up, and by that time Itachi had gone back to hiding. She saw Kakashi sitting there, looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Just trying to figure something out... It's nothing though. C'mon, lets get you back to Gryffindor tower, it's almost time for you to be waking up there. She nodded and followed Kakashi Sensei.

She made it to the next week of school without any more real issues. But Monday night was her first detention. She trudged to Professor Umbridge's office, and sat down. She already knew what the punishment would be, Harry had done the same thing at his detention. Even though Professor McGonagall had already yelled at Umbridge for it she wasn't surprised to be doing the same thing. She could feel the pain and see the blood but the bandages she wore hid the actual cut.

"Let me see." She walked up with the parchment and tried to hand it to her. "Not the parchment, your hand." Sayomi shook her head at Professor Umbridge.

"I can't show you my hand, Professor. It's bandaged, and I'm not supposed to take it off." Umbridge was really starting to hate Sayomi, but she hid it. Sayomi already hated Umbridge.

"Very well then." Professor Umbridge took out her want and pointed it at her hand. The bandages started to fall off. Sayomi panicked.

"What are you doing? You can't do that I need the bandages to stay on. Stop that!" She yanked her hand away. "You can't touch these!" She glared, and Umbridge moved her wand.

"I need to check your hand somehow."

"You don't have a spell that can show you what my hand looks like under the bandages?" She was fixing the bandages as she spoke. Umbridge frowned and took her wand out again. After a quick spell she nodded at the girl.

"You're fine for tonight." And that's how the rest of the week went. She continued on somewhat robotically for another couple of weeks until one weekend. She was sitting at the lake, skipping stones, when someone walked up behind her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" They stopped and sat down, as if her attitude hadn't affected them.

"Draco Malfoy, I know your brother." She looked over at Draco and nodded at him. She picked up another stone and chucked it across the lake. It flew farther and farther until plopping into the lake, out of sight. Draco's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sayomi.

"You don't look like Sasuke." Sayomi shook her head.

"I'm adopted."

"So that's why he doesn't talk about you much." Sayomi turned her head in surprise. Sasuke didn't talk about her? That was shocking.

"What?"

"Yeah. Sorry to break it to you, but he doesn't. Was this a recent adoption?" Sayomi nodded. "So you remember your real family? What happened?" Sayomi shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to my real family. Lets just say... I haven't been home in a very long time." Draco nodded.

"Sorry to hear that." Draco stood up. "Well I won't keep bothering you." He walked off, leaving Sayomi wondering. She hadn't really thought about it before but she didn't know her real family at all. And now she finds out that Sasuke didn't even talk about her. She doubted he even thought about her! He'd probably stopped because he didn't like what she could become... She got up from where she was sitting, and went to find Kakashi Sensei.

"I want to find my real family." Kakashi Sensei didn't seem too surprised, and agreed to find out where she was from so he could take her there. The next day, Kakashi Sensei grabbed her outside the Great Hall.

"I know where you're from, and I've gotten permission to go there if we promise to be back before tomorrow." Sayomi nodded eagerly, and Kakashi Sensei brought her back to Japan.

** cliffhanger I guess... Well anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! And follow me on Instagram for sneak previews of chapters for this and all my other stories, as well as updates on when a new chapter may come out!**

**Love and Hugs**

**~Velvet**


	4. In Danger

**Wellllll Chapter 3! Yay! Shall we? By the way I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not really hitting the Harry Potter part, don't worry! I will I, just... Trust me. Okay? Okay.**

Sayomi's POV

I followed Kakashi Sensei to a falling apart village. It practically looked abandoned, as if its entire population had left for a long vacation. I looked around, and found something tacked to a building. It was a missing child poster. Mizuna Kawano. I looked at it, and recognized the face I was looking at.

"Kakashi Sensei..." I held the poster, and just stared at it. 'Black hair with white tips... 5 years old..., Would probably be 9 now...' "This is me... Kakashi Sensei..." I fell to my knees. Then I stood up again, and ran through the entire village. Not a soul anywhere. I was freaking out, where were they? Where was my family!? I had to have one... I had to! There was a poster! They wanted to find me!

"I'm sorry, Sayomi." I looked at Kakashi Sensei, trying to read his face. That damned mask kept me from seeing anything except his eye. I went up to him and looked him in the eye, I had to know. Where was my family!? "I'm sorry..." I was getting annoyed with the apologies. I wanted answers and I wanted them NOW!

"Stop with the DAMNED APOLOGIES! GIVE ME ANSWERS NOW!" Kakashi Sensei seemed hesitant to tell me. "TELL ME!" I had a hold on Kakashi Sensei's shirt and had him pinned up against the wall and he held his hands up in defeat. I'm sure he could just use a substitution jutsu but he probably also knew I would knock him into next week if he did.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" I put him down and he dusted himself off. He brought us into an old restaurant and sat me down. "Your parents lived here, and they searched for you for four years. But six years ago the village was overrun with disease. Due to the strange location and the fact that it's practically off the map, by the time anyone showed up it was too late. The entire village had perished due to the disease. Your parents were among the casualties."

Kakashi Sensei showed me a book. In it were names, and I saw that it was a medical journal. It was the list of casualties from the epidemic. Two names were circled, Ayashe and Midane Kawano were my real parents names. I saw there was another name under Kawano. But it wasn't the one from the poster. Mai Kawano.

"Who's Mai?" Kakashi Sensei seemed hesitant to tell me.

"Your older sister. She was four years older than you." I looked at the page and saw a tear fall on it. And another. And another. I pushed the book away and turned away from Kakashi Sensei. I didn't want him to see me cry. "It's okay to cry, I know this must be difficult." It didn't matter what he said, I didn't want him to see it. I ran off into the village, looking for the Kawano house.

After an hour or so I finally found the house. I walked inside, and saw all of the furniture. I walked the whole house, finding pictures of me everywhere. Pictures of me and my sister, me and my parents. I found the room that was labeled 'Mizuna' and went in. It looked as if they had hoped I would walk through the door at any moment and they could take me back.

I fell into my bed and sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't help it, the thought of me never knowing them... never being able to remember them. Pein had made sure my memories from my life before the Akatsuki were gone... Hidden beneath his torture. There was nothing else in my mind. And the family I did have... they didn't even want me! They didn't even want to talk about me! Like I was some kind of mistake!

It was a couple of hours later before I heard anything. By that point I had run out of tears and was just laying there, looking at pictures I had found. I got up and put my hand near my weapons. Kakashi Sensei poked his head in.

"We should get going, we have to get back to the school. We've been here a while." I shook my head at him, I wasn't going back to that place. I didn't care how much he begged I wasn't leaving and there was no way in hell he could make me go back! He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I'm not going back."

"What? You have to!"

"No! I don't want to go back I can't STAND that place! I hate it and I want to stay here!" Sure it seemed strange but it was true. I'd rather be in my old home then in a place where I had to be undercover and constantly reminded of... Them.

"Sayomi Uchiha-"

"I'm not an Uchiha. I never was an Uchiha and I don't want to be one either. I am Mizuna Kawano and I'd rather stay here forever than to be with THEM!" I went over and slammed the door in his face. I heard him curse from the other side of the door. I turned and looked through the drawers. Inside one of them was a necklace case. Inside was a locket and a note.

_In case you come back Mizuna_

_Let this tell you_

_We love you so much_

I felt myself crying even though there were no tears. I yelled at Kakashi who was trying to reason with me through the locked door.

"Just go back without me!" I heard him leave, albeit hesitantly, but he obviously had a time to keep. Finally, I was alone. I stayed there for a week, only leaving once for food in a nearby village. Unfortunately for me, it was enough to tip off some people that I was here.

Back At Hogwarts

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have brought her back." Professor Dumbledore was pacing as he spoke with Kakashi. He sounded annoyed with the Jonin but anyone who knew him knew better. He was worried about Sayomi's safety because she was alone in the village.

"The girl would have caused too big of a fuss I couldn't bring her back here, especially not after the incident with Professor Umbridge. Imagine how bad the monster in her would have made it for us here? Not to mention the possibility of being discovered by her. As I understand it, the minister wasn't informed?" Dumbledore shook his head at Kakashi.

"I have been informed that the people from your neck of the woods are planning a small attack in Japan." He spoke grimly, as if he'd been trying to find a way to tell him for a while now, and just couldn't.

"WHAT!? When did you hear about this?!"

"A few days ago, why?"

"DAMNIT! Sayomi! Professor, they're known for acting quickly and if she was discovered she could be killed! If they find out that she's still alive... Shit! I have to go back!" Kakashi left quickly and returned to the Hidden Leaf. If the Akatsuki were going to plan an attack he needed a group. And fast. He found Lady Tsunade speaking with Gai's team. Without Gai.

"Lady Tsunade!" He burst in as fast as he could, and was obviously out of breath. The Hokage looked shocked to see Kakashi, especially like this. He'd never been one to really panic before, and now he looked as if he was about to pass out. Or throw up. Or both. Gai's team took a few steps away from the deranged looking Jonin, not sure what to think.

"Kakashi, what's going on?"

"It's Sayomi, she's in danger! I need a squad, now!" Lady Tsunade nodded and sent Gai's students with Kakashi. They didn't ask questions or complain about not knowing, they followed Kakashi obbediantly. He led them to the village that Sayomi had been in. He found the house and went in, going straight to the bedroom door. He knocked, with no answer. Neji nudged Kakashi out of the way.

"Byakugan!" He checked the room and the whole area. "No one is there." Kakashi looked as though he was going to pass out. "However," The entire group was looking at Neji intently. "I do sense there's a large surge of chakra just outside the village. It's coming from a small cave. It's been blocked off." The group went there as fast as possible.

They got to the cave and, just as Neji had said, the entrance was blocked. Tenten took out one of her scrolls and asked Kakashi if she had permission to blow up the entrance. He looked from her to the entrance and nodded.

"This isn't about the Akatsuki, this is about saving Sayomi. Go ahead." Tenten nodded and jumped in the air. She swung the scroll and explosive weapons came from it. They made contact with the blockage and blew up on impact. When the smoke cleared there was a large opening, and they all ran through it.

There were three men, and they looked as if they were finishing getting dressed. In front of them Sayomi was laying there, all of her clothes left to shreds. The entire team looked away for a moment before remembering their mission. They ran forward, and the men looked towards them. As if deciding the group wasn't worth their time, they all vanished in smoke. Kakashi cursed under his breath.

The group ran over to her, forgetting the people who had just left. Kakashi and Neji checked over her wounds, knowing minimal medical ninjutsu, just enough to see if she could be saved.

"I think if we get her to a hospital fast enough..." Neji started.

"How fast is 'fast enough'?" Kakashi was obviously concerned, the look on his face showed it as Tenten asked.

"I'd say, within the hour." They all looked panicked, it had taken them hours to get here! They didn't think they'd be able to save her. Just then, Lee bent down and pulled off his leg weights.

"I will go on ahead with her. The rest of you, get back to the Leaf Village as soon as possible!" Lee scooped up the unconscious girl and held her bridal style.

"Lee, are you sure you can do it?" Neji seemed unsure of his teammate, mostly because he didn't want to have to worry about the aftermath if Lee didn't succeed. A girls life was on the line, it was serious.

"We are wasting time! I must go!" They all nodded and Lee went off with Sayomi in his arms. They all went to follow but Kakashi stopped them.

"I am going back to England, you both go on ahead. I will meet you back at the village." Neji and Tenten watched as Kakashi left and they headed back in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Hogwarts. Again.

"I found her, but..." Dumbledore looked at Kakashi worriedly. That was not a very good sounding 'but'. "She was fatally wounded. Her survival is dependent on Rock Lee, the fastest shinobi I have ever met. Where is Sasuke?" Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Ah, yes, he is in potions."

"Crap, then the others are going to want information... I'll be back." Kakashi went down to the dungeons and knocked on the door to the potions classroom. When he heard a 'come in' he walked inside. He found Sasuke quickly. "Professor Snape, I am sorry to disturb your class, however, I need Sasuke Uchiha."

"What for?" Kakashi sighed, he supposed he should be glad it wasn't Defense Against the Dark Arts. That Umbridge woman was seriously screwed up. He would have never been able to get Sasuke out of there. He walked up to Professor Snape, and whispered into his ear.

"Sayomi Uchiha has been fatally injured, I am going to have to remove him, he'll never forgive me if I don't let him see her." Professor Snape looked at him as if to say 'are you serious?' Kakashi nodded gravely at him and Professor Snape nodded at him.

"Mister Uchiha, you are excused." Sasuke grabbed his things and stood, following Kakashi out of the classroom. The other shinobi followed the pair with their eyes but continued what they were doing. Sasuke followed Kakashi to Professor Dumbledore's office, and back to Konoha, without asking a single question. Kakashi was shocked at how quiet the boy was. He led them to the Leaf Village hospital and still he hadn't heard a peep out of the boy he was with.

"Sayomi Uchiha please." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"143, but she's still being operated on. She can't have visitors." Sasuke seemed to look even worse when he heard that. They went to room 143 and saw Gai's team sitting outside. They all looked extremely worried. Lee stood up, holding two things in his hand. A necklace, and a piece of paper.

"Kakashi, she was holding this when we got her here. Who is Mizuna?" Kakashi sighed and looked at the shinobi, he couldn't hide the truth from them. It would just spark curiosity.

"She's Mizuna. Mizuna Kawano. That's her real name. Her parents died six years ago due to a disease that killed her whole village. However, she was taken by the Akatsuki when she was 5 that's why she's still alive." Gai's students looked to the floor in sadness and surprise. They knew very little about the girl, only what they had heard around the village. They could only imagine how much she had suffered when she heard the news. "How is she?" Tenten looked at Neji who looked at Lee. None of them really wanted to say it in front of Sasuke. Finally, Neji decided to speak up.

"Her condition is critical. Lee got her here with some time to spare, that wasn't an issue. But it was obvious whoever did this to her was especially cruel. They attacked her with a lot of strength and obviously weapons. Then of course, there is... what we saw..." Kakashi nodded at Neji, not really wanting to say it either.

"So it was confirmed?"

"After we told them what we saw they checked her over. There was severe evidence that all of them were involved." Kakashi looked at the floor, not wanting to even think of it. Sasuke looked at all of them with confusion, no one wanted to tell him the truth, it was too much. Finally, Neji told him what they saw at the cave. The reaction was pretty much what they expected. Sasuke threw his schoolbag on the floor and punched the bench that Gai's team had been sitting on. The bench broke in two and everyone looked at him in awe.

"DAMNIT!" They were shocked to hear that from him. Sasuke, however, was now thoroughly ticked off at the Akatsuki. He wanted to find their hideout and rip them all to shreds, and he could have done it. However, he knew Kakashi Sensei would never let him, he'd become a rogue ninja if he left without it being a mission, and he had to be here for Sayomi. He could only imagine how she was feeling right now. Gai's team left, having done what they needed to do at the hospital, and went to talk with Lady Tsunade. Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke sat on the bench opposite the door and waited.

They waited for one hour, which turned into two, which turned into four. Occasionally they would hear something inaudible from the operating room. Sasuke had started to fall asleep on Kakashi Sensei's shoulder when they heard footsteps coming from the room. The door opened and a medical ninja came out.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

"She'll make a full recovery, physically. However, mentally still needs to be taken care of. Lady Tsunade was otherwise engaged but she is on her way right now." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He was still worried however, about her mental state. Rape was something that was extremely delicate. That's when they heard running from down the hall.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke wasn't exactly shocked to see Itachi standing there, out of breath. The ninja told Itachi the same thing he had told the others, including the things Kakashi and Sasuke had heard from Neji. Itachi sighed, glad to hear she was okay, but they could hear something else in the sigh. Concern. And Sasuke saw something in his eyes. He saw rage.

"Can I speak to just the immediate family for a moment?" Sasuke stood up and walked with Itachi behind the medical ninja. "After some more research we realized this was not the first case of rape that she has. Her body shows that this was not her first incident. Do either of you know anything about this?" Sasuke saw Itachi's look of shock and bowed his head. He couldn't tell Itachi... he just couldn't.

"No. I'm sorry." He hated lying to the medical ninja, but he had to keep her secret. Luckily they didn't know enough to be able to say that she'd been through two straight years of it. The medical ninja thanked them and left to go back to Sayomi.

"It had to be Pein. He always said that was the best way to straighten her out but I told him it wasn't a good idea. I'm not surprised he went behind my back!" Sasuke was relieved that he didn't suspect anything. They waited for Lady Tsunade to come and do her thing before going in to see Sayomi. When she was finished, she allowed them access. Kakashi told Sasuke and Itachi to wait, that he would go in first.

"But Kakashi Sensei-"

"No buts. I will tell you when you can come in." He spoke with Sayomi. She told him about her encounter with Draco and he told her that she should talk with Itachi and Sasuke before she came to her conclusion. "I will have Sasuke come in and the two of you can talk, okay?" She nodded and Kakashi called in Sasuke. Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back as he left.

"Hey." She looked at him with disgust, and he didn't understand why. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. He tried to rest his hand on hers but she pulled it away quickly. He looked at her with concern. "Did I do something?" She waited a moment, and nodded at him. "What did I do?"

"It's more of what you didn't do." Sasuke was extremely confused at this point. What hadn't he done?

"Okay, what didn't I do?" Sayomi looked angry at him, and he just wanted to fix it. He didn't like that she was mad at him.

"Draco Malfoy told me you don't talk about me. He said it was probably because I was adopted." Sayomi looked down at her hands as she waited for Sasuke's response. She was surprised to feel a hand on her face, lifting it from beneath her chin.

"Draco Malfoy is either a liar or an impostor. Because I talk about you all the time." Sayomi's eyes had been shut to keep from looking at Sasuke's face. She opened them slowly, and really saw Sasuke's face for the first time in close to a month. It was tear-stained and full of love. She felt tears forming in her eyes but tried to fight them. She pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. "Hey, hey..." Her grip tightened on her brother. "Can't... Breathe..." She let go.

Sasuke was laughing for the first time since they had left for the mission. She smiled at him, but remembered why she was here in the first place. She shuddered with the memory of Pein, Kisame, and Deidara. The three of them had done horrible things to her. Things she didn't even want to know existed. Sasuke could sense her pain.

"Sayomi... Did something happen that I don't know about?" Sayomi nodded at Sasuke, but put a finger to her lips. She didn't want to talk about it right now, not with Itachi standing outside.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I don't wanna talk about it with Itachi around." Sasuke nodded at Sayomi and stood up.

"Do you want to talk to Itachi? I think he's really worried about you." Sayomi nodded and Sasuke called his brother in. Itachi walked in, his face full of concern.

"Sayomi, how are you doing? I heard about what happened, are you alright?" Sayomi just nodded at Itachi. She wasn't sure what to say, especially with all of the secrets she was keeping from him. She felt horrible but there was nothing else she could really do. If he ever learned the truth... She didn't want to think about it.

"I'm fine, Itachi. Or I'm going to be, anyway. Lady Tsunade took good care of me, and so did everyone else." She forced a smile for Itachi, but he saw right through it. She realized it right away and immediately felt guilty for faking her smile. But there was nothing she could do now. She couldn't take back what she did.

"There is something you aren't telling me. Unfortunately I can't force it out of you. You'll tell me when you're ready." Itachi turned and walked out of the room, slightly hurt, and she felt tears prick the back of her eyes once more.

"Itachi..." She held her face in her hands. She hated lying to him, and she hated keeping secrets from him. She picked her head up and looked at Sasuke. "Maybe... maybe it's time I told him." Sasuke shook his head at her.

"I don't think you're ready yet and I know you're thinking the same thing. It's alright, you don't have to be ready to tell him yet. But Lady Tsunade told us something outside. She said... You have to talk to someone. Someone you aren't emotionally attached to. I think that's the only way you'll ever be prepared to tell Itachi." She looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. What was he talking about?

"Do you mean... a therapist?" Sasuke nodded at his little sister.

"Something along those lines. She doesn't quite care who you talk to but if you don't pick someone by the day after tomorrow she's assigning someone. And whoever it is has to accompany you to Hogwarts so he or she is readily available for you to talk to." Sayomi didn't know what to do. She could pick someone, or she'd have someone picked for her? She didn't like the idea of talking to a complete stranger. "Hey, I need to leave, visiting hours are ending soon."

"Okay... Can you do one thing for me though?" Sasuke nodded. "Can you ask Kakashi Sensei to bring the team that saved me to the hospital tomorrow? I want to thank them... personally." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but agreed to Sayomi's request. He then said his good bye's and left for the Uchiha Compound.

**So I'm cranking these chapters out you just can't see it! LOL Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Velvet**


	5. Recovery

**Chapter 4! :D Hard to believe... I guess I'm just REALLY into it! Sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC or if it seems unreasonable... I'm trying! I just... really wanted one of these characters in there... you'll see! Oh and another thing, at this moment I do NOT have the book available to me at the moment (It's in storage) and I figure, a lot of stuff is gonna be different with Voldemort having access to all of that extra power. So if it really changes things I'm SUPER SORRY! **

The next day, Sayomi woke up feeling better than she felt the day before. She hadn't slept that well in quite a while and it felt good. Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Well she assumed Kakashi Sensei was smiling, his face was always covered with that black mask. With them was a group of three people. They looked to be about her age. She assumed that they were the people that saved her yesterday, and when Sasuke spoke he confirmed her suspicions.

"Sayomi, this is Neji, Tenten, and Lee. They're the ones that saved you yesterday." The team looked at Sasuke as if he was being too flattering. Tenten blushed slightly, remembering yesterday. It hadn't taken much, they hadn't even had to fight anyone. But the thought of those men... She didn't want to think about it.

"How are you feeling?" Sayomi looked at Neji, and smiled at him. His voice showed real concern for her. Not fake concern like she was so used to.

"I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday." The group inwardly shuddered at what they had seen yesterday. They could only imagine what the poor girl had been through with what they had seen. She looked down at the bed for a moment then looked at the team. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing, really." Sayomi knew Tenten was sugarcoating it. She could see it in her eyes, it took some effort from their part, but she decided not to say anything about it. She didn't want to be rude.

"I still want to thank you. You saved me, and I don't know how to repay you, the least I can do is thank you." The team blushed slightly. She smiled at all of them. "Kakashi Sensei told me what you all did. That Neji found me," Neji just sort of smiled slightly. "That Tenten got you all into the cave," Tenten blushed and scratched the back of her head, mumbling that anyone could have done it. "And that Lee brought me back here in time." Lee just nodded.

"We have to train today, I'm sorry, we'd stick around..."

"No, it's fine, really. I just wanted to thank you all for saving me."

"You're welcome." They spoke in unison. Tenten checked the time and cursed under her breath.

"We're late, Gai Sensei is going to make us run around the village if we're thirty minutes late, and we're already at twenty." Tenten and Neji groaned but Lee seemed thrilled at the idea. They left in a hurry, and Sasuke and Sayomi watched them leave. When they were gone Sasuke turned to his sister.

"So what happened that you aren't telling me?" Sayomi looked at Sasuke for a moment, forgetting what she had told him yesterday. She looked at the bed. She didn't mind speaking in front of Kakashi Sensei, she just didn't want to talk.

"I..." Sasuke lifted her chin.

"You can trust us." She nodded slightly.

"They told me... They told me if I..." She didn't know how to say it. It took a minute for her to figure out the words. "They told me if I resisted... They would kill everyone I ever loved. And if I... Actively participated... They wouldn't." She looked at Sasuke and kind of wished she didn't. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. She looked over at Kakashi, who seemed just as upset, but calmer somehow.

"Who... did... it..." She whispered the names. "Louder."

"Pein, Deidara, and Kisame." Sasuke had a murderous look in his eyes. "But remember, you can't tell Itachi ANYTHING! Promise?" He nodded at his sister. He then told Sayomi he would be back shortly, and left as calmly as he could. She sighed, she knew this would happen. Now she would just have to deal with it. Kakashi apologized to Sayomi and went to find Sasuke to keep him from doing something he might regret later. She laid her head down to rest some more. About an hour later she heard a knock, and a voice outside her door.

"Mind if I come in?" She looked towards her doorway, not seeing anyone there. She looked at it questioningly, trying to match the voice to one she knew. She thought it sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint the source.

"Sure." She was more than shocked to see Neji Hyuuga standing there. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" He shrugged at her.

"Honestly? I don't know, exactly. Sasuke sent me. Seems he wants me to talk to you. Said something about me being a hard nut to crack. And being... How did he put it? Oh yeah, not emotionally attached to you." Sayomi gasped, she was surprised that Sasuke had decided to pick someone for her. Although she knew it had to be because he knew Lady Tsunade wouldn't pick someone she'd want.

"Oh. Then I know exactly why you're here." Neji's eyes widened slightly, not sure how she knew. She'd had no idea before, what had he said that had tipped her off?

"Then would you mind explaining it to me?" She nodded.

"Hai. See, Lady Tsunade won't let me leave the hospital until she decides I'm 'mentally and emotionally stable' as she put it. She wants me to talk to someone. In her mind, a therapist, but she told Sasuke to tell me that I could pick whomever I wanted. As long as I wasn't emotionally attached to the person. I just had to decide by, well, tomorrow. See, the problem is, being holed up in the hospital I can't really look for anyone." Neji nodded at her.

"So Sasuke thinks I'd be a good 'therapist'?" Neji rose an eyebrow at the thought of it. He wondered why Sasuke felt he was good enough. Of course, he probably felt he couldn't trust just anyone with whatever it was she needed to talk about. Perhaps it was because he already knew a part of it, and he was the calmest one of the group. But he wondered why Sasuke hadn't considered Tenten for the position. He made a mental note to question Sasuke about it later.

"So what exactly are we supposed to talk about? I mean I'm not quite sure how I'm even supposed to be involved really."

"I suppose Lady Tsunade will tell you when she talks to you." She paused. "And I can only assume that because I know she's listening to this whole conversation. Right, M'Lady?" Outside the hospital room, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were gaping. How did she know they were there? They composed themselves and walked in.

"Well I'm certainly impressed-"

"Don't take me for a moron, Lady Tsunade. Even in the hospital I'm as sharp as ever." Lady Tsunade nodded and looked over at Neji.

"Come with me please, Neji. I need to discuss some things with you." Neji nodded and followed Lady Tsunade outside of the hospital and up to her office in the Hokage's tower.

With The Akatsuki

"Have you successfully separated the group from Hogwarts, Pein?" Pein nodded at the back of the chair.

"Yes sir. May I ask what this has to do with our plan?" Pein was being as formal as possible. He needed to keep them on their good side.

"You already did. The question is whether or not I feel intrigued enough to answer you, and I think I do. See, with their defenses decreased, it will be much more difficult for them to stop us. I can use this time to get my hands on the boy. I will need two of you to act as the girl, Sayomi as you call her, and Sasuke. Pretend you have returned to Hogwarts, and try to lure the boy to the Shrieking Shack. Orochimaru and I can take care of the rest." They nodded and left to do as they had been ordered.

"I don't understand why we have to follow the orders of both him AND Orochimaru! It's a bit ridiculous following both of them, Pein."

"I realize this, but they have power. And a lot. If we can ensure to get both of them on our side, it could be... Beneficial. Orochimaru wants the Leaf Village, we can ensure that he gets that and much more. And England doesn't even fall into our... operations, HIS power doesn't concern us. It won't be long before he can help ensure we get what we want."

"It seems a bit excessive, Pein. What if they turn against us?"

"They won't, Deidara. I'll make sure of it." He grinned, and they began preparing for the infiltration.

With Neji and Tsunade

"You want me to do what!? I thought she just needed someone to talk to!"

"Yes, she does. I need you to act as a 'therapist', of sorts, for Sayomi. The girl has been through a lot, according to the medics. Not to mention what we already knew. She lived with the Akatsuki for 8 years, I can only imagine what other tortures she had been subjected to."

"I am not a therapist, Lady Tsunade. I don't know the first thing about it."

"It's simple, in your situation, just talk about what happened with her. Be someone she can talk to about what's happened to her. You'll mainly have to listen to her, but make sure you are listening. Answer any questions she may have and if you don't have an answer be honest with her. She needs someone who won't be as inclined to murder the people who did these things to her."

"But I do want to murder them..."

"Well don't show it! Otherwise she'll worry that telling you was a mistake!" Lady Tsunade took a moment to calm down. "Just... do this for her alright? I was going to send you to Hogwarts anyway. You, Kiba, and Shikamaru." Neji nodded at her. "There's one other thing. She may ask you to be present when she tells Itachi everything she's going to tell you and what she's already told Sasuke. Just say yes. You're there to make her more comfortable, alright?" Neji nodded again.

"You mean Itachi doesn't know yet?" Lady Tsunade shook her head at Neji. Neji was surprised, he assumed that she told Sasuke and Itachi everything. Sasuke knew and Itachi didn't? It must be hard to keep secrets from him, he'd heard Itachi took care of her during her time with the Akatsuki.

"No. There are things she hasn't told him because she was worried about how he would react. But now she wants to tell him, she's just not emotionally prepared." Neji raised an eyebrow. What could have happened to her already that Itachi didn't know and she wasn't comfortable telling him? "You all will leave in one week. She needs time to recover, as it is she'll need crutches to get around for a few weeks. That monster in her wasn't to thrilled with what happened to her. It lashed out and did quite a bit of damage to her core of Chakra, it's causing her a lot of pain."

Neji nodded, he could only imagine what had happened to the poor girl. He could hardly believe anyone could do something so horrible to someone as sweet as Sayomi. Sure he'd only known her a short time but she was so kind. Especially for someone who lived with the Akatsuki as long as she had, not to mention the fact that she had a hybrid monster sealed away inside of her. Sasuke had told him, but it had already been common knowledge around the village.

Neji left with a worried feeling. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear what had happened to Sayomi, but now it was pretty much a part of his mission. He supposed that if it meant helping her he didn't quite mind it, but could he bear to hear such horrific stories? If he had to hear what happened to the poor girl before he got there that day... Well he wasn't sure he really wanted to at all. He'd probably rather spend the night at Gai Sensei's house with Lee, and no Tenten to keep him even partly sane. But if he had to, he had to.

1 Week Later

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure she's well enough to leave?" Lady Tsunade nodded at Shizune. "But, her recovery slowed in the last two days, I'm not sure if she can handle it." Tsunade glared at Shizune, causing her to cower.

"I can't waste any more time. If she spends more time here... I'm worried about her safety as well as the safety of the village. Some of our best Chunin and Jonin were dispatched to Hogwarts, or are already on missions. I'm not comfortable letting her stay any longer than what I already told them. Besides, Albus told me he's worried a threat may have infiltrated Hogwarts already, I need as many people there as possible." Shizune nodded.

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Now fetch everyone, I have a portkey prepared but it's leaving in two hours."

"Yes, M'Lady." She hesitated.

"NOW Shizune!" Shizune nodded hastily and ran to fetch everyone. Within an hour she had collected everyone and had returned. Standing in front of her was Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and last but not least, Sayomi Uchiha. Sayomi was certainly worse for the wear, it was obvious what Shizune said was true. She appeared to be barely upright on her crutches.

"Sayomi, it appears as if your progress has slowed." Tsunade was mainly stalling for time but as a medical ninja she had to have the conversation. Sayomi nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, but do you have any idea as to why this happened?" Sayomi shook her head at Lady Tsunade. "Would you like me to try and help?" She nodded again, as if standing and speaking was just too difficult.

Lady Tsunade started an examination of Sayomi's body as soon as she had her situated in a makeshift exam room near her office. Sasuke stayed with the others and Shizune in her office. He was pacing back and forth.

"Sasuke, you're going to pace a hole in the floor." Sasuke glared at Kiba, who raised his hands. "I'm just saying... and I'm serious, look down!" Sasuke looked at his feet, shocked to see that they had begun to glow blue. He stopped the flow of chakra to his feet, sighed, and plopped down on the ground.

"I can't stand all this waiting!" He leaned back, his head lightly hitting the floor. "When are they going to finish up in there!"

"It's only been twenty minutes, besides even if they did finish now, we'd still have to wait another forty minutes to leave with the Portkey!" Sasuke sighed again, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, I've been wondering something about Hogwarts, for those of you who have already been there." Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at Shikamaru. "How are we getting all of these materials for us to blend in?"

"Professor Dumbledore has provided all of the essential materials. You will get uniforms and school supplies, as well as your schedules, in his office, and everything else will be waiting in your dormitories. He'll have it sent once you're sorted, and you'll be sorted in his office." Shikamaru just sort of nodded, and Kakashi went on. "I should warn you about one of the Professors there. She will make our jobs somewhat... difficult. She works for their government and is attempting to basically take over the whole teaching aspect of Hogwarts." The group, aside from Sasuke and Neji, gaped at him. As if they didn't believe him.

"You've got to be kidding... right?"

"He's not." Everyone turned to look at Neji in shock. They didn't expect him to know much of anything about Hogwarts, he'd never even been there! "Sayomi told me about her. She sounds awful." Their eyes widened a little, nervous about what could happen with that woman around.

"Wait, what about Akamaru?" Kakashi seemed slightly concerned once Kiba brought it up. What would that woman say about Akamaru? He was huge! And technically, dogs weren't allowed in school. Professor Dumbledore had approved it but that Umbridge woman was a completely different story.

"Professor Dumbledore has allowed Akamaru to come with you, but I don't know what that Umbridge woman will say. If she becomes a problem Akamaru can stay with Hagrid. He has a dog too." Kiba nodded approvingly, and Sasuke was throwing looks at the doorway every five seconds. Kakashi sighed at his student.

"Sasuke, if you look at that door one more time I won't hesitate to hurt you." Sasuke forced himself to not look at the door. It was difficult, his face kept twitching, causing everyone to groan a little. At that moment Lady Tsunade walked in, with Sayomi behind her. She seemed to be a little better than before, and it looked as if it was easier to hold herself up on her crutches.

"I think I've helped speed the recovery, if only slightly. She'll definitely make it to the school but if she faints don't be surprised." Everyone nodded, and prepared themselves to leave for Hogwarts. When it was time, they all touched the portkey, Sayomi sitting on the ground holding her crutches. Kiba had, reluctantly, placed Akamaru in a sealed scroll for the trip.

When they arrived, just as Lady Tsunade had predicted, Sayomi fell over. Kakashi caught the girl before she could hit the ground, and Dumbledore looked concerned. However, he had to get to work with the new students. He got the hat down and prepared to sort them.

"Wait, THAT'S how we're sorted?" Kiba was rushing to free Akamaru from the scroll but he paused when he saw the old hat.

"I was shocked too." Kiba looked over at Sasuke. "But anyway, here's the breakdown. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You'll end up in one of those four. I'm a Slytherin. Sayomi," he glanced at the unconscious girl. "Is in Gryffindor with Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura." Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru nodded. Shikamaru stepped up.

"Guess I'll go first." He sighed and allowed the hat to be put on his head. Almost immediately the hat yelled out a house.

"RAVENCLAW!" Sasuke grumbled something about not being surprised and Kiba went up next. Akamaru was free from his scroll and now taking up a decent portion of the office, due to his size. He put the hat on his head and it was a few minutes before the decision was made. "GRYFFINDOR!" Kiba went back to Akamaru and then it was Neji's turn. he seemed slightly disgusted.

"Must I?" Dumbledore nodded.

"And I'm afraid you're going to have to remove your headband for school." The others had already removed theirs in Konoha. Neji shook his head at the old man.

"This headband is not coming off." Dumbledore looked confused. "I don't feel like explaining it to you."

"If you explain it to me, perhaps I could help you. Is there something you're hiding with that headband?" Neji turned away, surprised that the old man had figured it out. "Don't insult my intelligence, I see it in your eyes. Just tell me." Neji sighed and took off the headband. There was the curse mark, as if it had been painted on his forehead with green paint. He explained the story of the curse mark.

"While it may not represent as much... shame as it did, I still have no wish to show it to the school." Dumbledore nodded and put his hand out for the headband. Neji handed it over reluctantly. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the headband and the silver part of the headband separated from the cloth. He handed back the silver part and the cloth.

"There, now it won't be suspicious." Neji nodded and politely thanked Dumbledore before putting on the, now only cloth, headband. Then he went over and put the hat on. He was placed into Gryffindor as well. Their things were sent to their dorm rooms and they went to try and take care of Sayomi. The poor girl was still unconscious.

"Sayomi?" Sasuke asked. "Sayomi, can you hear me?" Akamaru nudged his nose against the girl. Her eyes fluttered and she sat up slowly. She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Be careful, you're still recovering." Sayomi looked at Kakashi Sensei like he was an idiot.

"No kidding. I thought these crutches were for decoration." She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her. Even in pain she had a sense of humor. He helped the girl up, and she leaned against her crutches. Because it was Saturday, they went to their common rooms. Sasuke walked with Neji, Sayomi, and Kiba, only saying good bye when they got to Gryffindor Tower, and the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bye, Sasuke." Sayomi waved at her older brother, and got herself into the common room. She was the only one who knew the password. Luckily, it hadn't changed while she was gone. She walked in, and everyone looked at her.

"What happened to you, Sayomi? Are you alright?" Hermione asked her franticly, as if it was crucial for her to know at that very moment.

"I'll be alright, I just need rest... Damn." She looked over at Neji, who had been helping her climb stairs while she was on the crutches. He looked at her with a confused face, he wasn't sure why she said that. "The girls dorms are up steps that you can't climb, Neji." He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"What she means is, the stairs are enchanted. If a boy tried to get into the girls dorm, the stairs would flatten out and become a slide." Neji raised the other eyebrow into an expression of disbelief. But he now understood why Sayomi was worried. He could no longer help her.

"Looks like you need a girl to help you climb the stairs." He looked around the common room, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Do any of you know Sakura?" They all nodded at Neji.

"Of course! But she, Gaara, and Naruto, are all outside." Sayomi groaned inwardly, she wasn't going to make it outside without excruciating pain, and she knew it. She got over to the couch and sat down. She wished she could lay down, but other people were on the couch and she didn't want to disturb them. Her core hurt, where the monster laid. Even though the opening was in her arm, everything centered at her core.

"You know you aren't supposed to sit until Monday, Sayomi. You need to be able to sit in class." She looked over at Neji and sighed. She'd hoped he wouldn't say anything, and now everyone would wonder why she couldn't sit down. She stood up slowly and went over to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Neji, it's still early, why don't you let her rest in the boys dorm? Sakura will be back for bedtime and she can help Sayomi then." Neji nodded, and walked with Sayomi to the staircase. He put his arm around her body under her arm and helped her up the stairs. It took some time but he got her up and into the bed with his things in front of it. She seemed exhausted so he let her sleep for a while.

A couple of hours later he woke her up, she yawned and looked up at him. She was surprised that she hadn't had any nightmares during her nap, but decided not to think about it too much. She decided to just be glad she managed to sleep without waking up screaming.

"Well good morning." She looked surprised, she thought she'd only taken a nap! Only for an hour or two!

"Good morning? I though I took a nap... You didn't wake me up for dinner?" She looked slightly scared as well as surprised. Neji just laughed at her, and she pouted. "You were joking." Neji nodded at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie."

"Better not let Sasuke hear you, he might think you're replacing him with me." She giggled at Neji, and shook her head.

"You know I could never." He nodded at her, and his smile faded slightly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to talk with you before dinner, you've been too weak to talk to me ever since Lady Tsunade required you to start walking around again to prepare you to come back to school. We haven't had a chance to discuss what happened when you were with... them." He refused to say 'The Akatsuki' because she didn't react well to hearing that, according to Sasuke anyway. But before he could get a chance to talk to her, they were interrupted by Harry and Ron.

"Sayomi, what are you doing up here?"

"Well I needed to rest and Neji couldn't get me up to the girls dorm..." She began to speak, but was interrupted.

"No I mean, you were downstairs five minutes ago!" She shook her head at Harry, extremely worried, this kind of thing could happen to any ninja, but she hadn't expected it to happen here! She decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were in the common room five minutes ago! And Hermione said you got hurt between lunch and a couple of hours ago, what happened?" Harry seemed extremely confused.

"What are you talking about, I've been gone for two weeks, I just got back three hours ago!" Harry shook his head at her.

"You've been back for four days! But you've been skipping class. But... you should know this already... what's going on!?"

"WHAT!? I don't know... Neji?" Neji seemed extremely concerned. He had to think of something, and quickly! He asked Harry and Ron to keep an eye on Sayomi, and said he would be right back. "No, I want to come too!"

"You can't, you haven't recovered yet. I'll be back soon, don't worry." She frowned at him, nervous, but said nothing. Neji went downstairs and saw that Kiba seemed concerned but hadn't said anything. Neji went over to Kiba and whispered to him to say he was going to take Akamaru out, and inform Professor Dumbledore. Kiba nodded and left, as he was leaving he saw Sasuke outside the portrait.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?"

"I was just walking with Sayomi, I have to head back to my common room though. Sasuke turned away, and started walking. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned around. Behind him, a giant dog had him pinned down, and Kiba had ninja strings in his hand. Before he knew what was happening he was completely tied up.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" He tied Sasuke to Akamaru and they sprinted to Professor Dumbledore's office. When he got inside he saw Professor Dumbledore talking with Professor Snape, who seemed surprised and angry to see his student tied to a large dog.

"Untie Mister Uchiha immediately! I will not have you injuring my students!" Kiba pretty much ignored Snape.

"You were correct, Headmaster." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "They did it with Sayomi too." Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape.

"Put the entire school into an immediate lockdown. Inspect the Gryffindor Tower at once!" Snape looked puzzled, and tried to find out what was going on. Dumbledore shook his head at the Professor. "Now, Severus!" Snape nodded and left immediately. Dumbledore turned to Kiba and then at Akamaru, with Sasuke on his back. "Explain."

"This isn't the real Sasuke. He said he was with someone who I know to be a fake Sayomi, they have to be from the same place I'm from. What do you want me to do?" Dumbledore looked over the Sasuke tied to Akamaru. He tried to think of how to handle the situation, but it was difficult. The intruder was in his office, with no real way of leaving. Except...

"Take him outside and try and get him to speak, I must stay here to consult with my colleagues." Kiba nodded and brought the fake Sasuke outside. He tried to get him to talk but the moment he tried, the fake Sasuke broke the threads, and transformed into a man with blonde hair, and a black cloak with red clouds. Kiba recognized him from the descriptions they had all been given. Kiba and Akamaru immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Deidara."

**So I was like OMG why do I need to stop here I'm at 11 pages! And my brain was just like stop! That's a perfect place to stop! *Sigh***

**~Velvet**


End file.
